masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Overlord: Atlas Station
Nav Template When I initally moded the template when overlord came out, I put in my edit summary if anyone disagreed then discuss it. I put the nav template as it was because Atlas is the last assignment to be completled and the article does have links to the other two articles. Putting Vulcan or Prometheus as the next one could cause some confusion becuase of the links and becuase both of them are completed before Atlas. Again I think putting Atlas as last with the links to the other two, and the previous link being Prometheus makes more sense becuase if someone gets to the bottom, and sees the next assignment as Vulcan, they might get confused becuase they will think they missed something when they return to the Normandy. Lancer1289 18:36, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :It's a tricky issue to be sure, since Atlas gets acquired before vulcan and prometheus, but gets completed after both of them. The reason I like the Overlord -> Atlas -> Vulcan -> Prometheus -> Atlas nav style is because someone might be using the nav bar at the bottom as the primary means of navigating the assignment articles. If they are, then it just makes sense. They get the atlas assignment, click next to complete the vulcan and prometheus assignments, then are brought back to the atlas assignment where they then complete the mission. If they've been using the nav template to navigate, they know that they've already seen the vulcan article, so they can correctly deduce that they've finished the whole series. :If we use the layout you had, the progression goes Overlord->Atlas. Done. And, confusingly, when on the Atlas page, they can click the previous article button, which goes to prometheus station, an assignment they've never encountered before. :I realize that links to the two prerequisite articles are on the atlas page, but people using the nav bar template as the primary means of navigation might not know that. That's my thinking, anyway. Dammej 18:45, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I really hate when My internet goes out and doesn't regester an edit for 10 minutes, anyway, the thing to me is the holw think I put about returning to the Normandy above. But while I reset my moden and router, I found another reason, every other place we have the nav template here, it always has and end point for navagation, i.e. N7: Blue Suns Base or Race Against Time: Final Battle. If we have Vulcan station at the bottom and the player returns to the Normandy, then they may think that there was another assignment at Vulcan that they missed. That was my reasoning when i modded the tempalte and the second reason I came up with while I was thinking of taking a hammer to my modem. Lancer1289 18:52, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::You know there is no reason to be rude, if you had looked at this page first you would have seen why that edit didn't click over for 10 minutes. Lancer1289 19:01, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I certainly didn't intend to be rude, so I apologize if that's how I came off. I was just giving a reason for my edit summary. Since you hadn't yet reverted the article, I still had to do so. The reason for the revert simply stated facts. I'm sorry if it came off as rude, because that wasn't my intent. :::As to the discussion: The articles you linked have end points because there's no ambiguity as to how they're laid out. This is a special case, where the final mission is both acquired before and finished after intermediary missions. It should be dealt with accordingly. I still favor Commdor's style, despite the loop confusion, since users of nav template would have seen the vulcan article already. Dammej 19:06, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Proposal: Can't the template be adjusted somehow to show multiple previous or following assignments? Overlord (assignment) would link to Overlord: Atlas Station, OAS would then have two links, one to Overlord: Vulcan Station and one to Overlord: Prometheus Station. Those next two would then link to each other and then show OAS as a second next assignment. Like so: Overlord > Atlas Station Overlord < Atlas Station > Vulcan Station/Prometheus Station Atlas Station < Vulcan Station > Prometheus Station/Atlas Station Atlas Station < Prometheus Station > Vulcan Station/Atlas Station An idea. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:09, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : Alternately, just create a TOC-like template specifically for the Overlord assignments that has links to all four: Overlord, Prometheus, Vulcan, Atlas. Or switch Prometheus and Vulcan, but you get the idea. PhoenixBlue 19:16, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Well if we do that then we'd modify the whole template, which for the rest of the areas that it is in, doens't work. The only thing I can think of is having a second nav template below the current one with Promethues being the previous with no next assignment. I think Vulcan would be the good choice becuase that is the way it is in the walkthough. ::Nav Tempalte 1: Overlord (assignemnt) < Atlas Station > Vulcan Station ::Nav Template 2: Prometheus Station < Atlas Station ::Well that is my proposal. As to creating a new template just for one instance, let's see if we can work with the current ones first. ::As the rude comment, usually when someone puts all caps in a statment, they are usually doing the text form of yelling, so that it what I interperated it as. Lancer1289 19:21, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I've mulled over the current suggestions, and I believe they're all doable from a technical standpoint, if that's the direction we want to go. Commdor's suggestion is the only one that would require a modification of the current SeriesNav template, and I'm confident that I'd be able to implement that change if that's what we want to do. PhoenixBlue's suggestion would just need a new template used in place of the current SeriesNav, and with Lancer's, we could just use the SeriesNav template twice. We just need to think about what we'd want to do there. I'd like to present an alternate idea though that I think would solve the problem with the least amount of effort: Can't we just move the information about "getting to vulcan/prometheus station" to the Overlord (assignment) article? That way the Overlord article is the obvious start-point, and this article is the obvious end-point. That's sort of how the game lays it out logically anyway. Dammej 22:58, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, that is a good idea. We could just move the info about Vulcan and Prometheus station to their resepctive articles, not difficult, and we could just make a note about how you need to disable the other two stations before this mission can begin. But that note can just easily go away. Lancer1289 00:15, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah. The conversation with Archer (currently at the top of this article) would have to go into the Overlord article, I think, then maybe a note about hopping into the hammerhead and getting to vulcan or prometheus would be enough. Those articles should have the information about how to get there, really. Dammej 00:37, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I think you ment for the conversation to go into the Overlord: Vulcan Station article right? A quick note would be good in this article, moving the information wouldn't be a problem. However I think we should wait a few hours for some other opinions before doing it. Lancer1289 00:44, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nah, I meant at the bottom of the Overlord assignment article. The "The situation" section of this article would go after the "Destroying the Dish" section of the Overlord (assignment) article. You're still at Hermes Station when you have that conversation, so I think it makes sense there. Dammej 00:56, June 27, 2010 (UTC) M920Cain Boss Bug So I might add this later... There is a bug with the boss fight where if you use the Cain on the boss once the shield is down (I recommend being careful to be behind very solid cover, and to aim at the well underneath the boss instead of at the boss itself), it one-hit KOs the boss on Insanity and actually does not appear to use any heavy weapon ammo (due to the cutscene immediately afterwards?). A good way to skip this sometimes-tedious fight.